Nara's Chronicler Notes 2
by Michigo Sinister
Summary: I can't get the symbols that I got to show up. Sorry guys. This one was fun but a little confusing at the beginning.


Characters:

Nara (Me)

Adrick (David)

Nastanya (Bonnie)

Celine (M.C.P)

Joules (Nate)

Story: Still standing outside the inn, we see that the battles in the city are starting to calm down now. A unit of guards, five or six of them, came towards us and greet us. They wish to bring us to the Lord and we agree to go. Walking towards the castle, we see small battles being wrapped up. It looks really bad but really it could have been worse. Nastanya's Dire wolf has no choice but to stay outside. Once inside the castle, we see everything is chaos with orders being given everywhere but we continue to the Lord's room. The guards tell us to unarm ourselves but we refuse. With everything that had just happened, we don't want to get attacked again so we are going to stay armed.

The guards trying and get us to unarm but we still refuse. One of the guards goes into the room and comes out a few moments later allowing us in. There is about 40 guards inside the room with the Lord and the Lord looked stressed. Once we are in the room, the door locks behind us. The Lord thanks us for helping the town but he tells us we are going to be arrested. We want to know why. The Lord tells us the C.B. had someone higher than him, a boss, and that boss isn't happy that we killed C.B. So we say we'd probably just go kick his butt too before the Lord asks for our weapons. We ask if the Lord has a choice in this matter but he tells us he doesn't. He wants us to give up our weapons and trust him. Nara doesn't trust him stating the fact they've only known him for a few hours. Though with all the guards in the room, it starts to look like we might not have a choice in this matter.

Still we try and talk him into letting us go so we can go after the other guys probably. Lord only tells us to trust him so we do. We give up our weapons, they give meld to Adrick which knocks him out, they blind fold Nastanya and Nara, and put us in a weapon. The Dire Wolf comes with us in the wagon. We soon lose the sense of direction as we sit in the wagon before we finally get out. We are lead somewhere inside where we heard many things. Mainly doors opening, keys, and doors closing. We take off the blind folds and see we are all stuck in different cells. The Lord is standing outside of the cells and then goes over to Adrick's cell. He dropped a piece of paper on him before walking out. Nara jokingly thanks him for giving that paper to the knocked out person.

Soon Adrick comes back around and reads the letter. During this, in another cell next to Adrick, a man starts to yell at us to get out though we really can't. Adrick tells us the letter says the Lord is sorry for what happened and how upset he is for everything. Adrick noticed that words are underlined and managed to pass the letter to Nastanya.

Words: forced, bars, weak, look, mirror, study, key, important, justice, not, right, wrong, portrait, remember, force, can, mirror, dark, a light, patience, count down, strangers, trust, let

We decided to look at the bars and see if we can find a weak one. Nastanya finds a rusty bar in her cell and send the Dire Wolf to break it off. After a few tries, the bar breaks off. Nastanya replaces the bar just so the guards won't wonder what they are up to. The man explains that the guards really don't come in all that often. Nastanya goes back to trying to figure out what the words in the letter mean. To pass the time, Nara plays her flute and Adrick sings. The man tries to intimate Adrick but Adrick only asks him why he is acting like that. The man explains that he had been in the cell for 5 years. Nastanya can't figure out what the words mean so Nara and Adrick looked around the room. Upon looking around, they see a door with the word Justice written over it and keys hanging near the door.

Nastanya takes away the broken bar, goes over, gets the keys, and then goes back to her cell putting the bar back. That's when the man asks about the letter that Nastanya has so she explains it to them. He looks around and tries to charge at the bars only to end up hurting himself. Thinking he could help, Nastanya switches the man and Adrick's cells so he can help her figure out the words. Soon though, it's clear they weren't going to get anywhere just sitting around so Nastanya let's everyone out. Adrick carefully goes over to the door and cracks it open. At first he thinks he sees a person but actually it was a mirror. They go over to it and see the word Key is written above it. Nastanya looks into the mirror and sees the group standing there.

Nastanya thinks we needed to stand like they were in the mirror so everyone gives it a try. The mirror dissolves away revealing a door. Nastanya then figures out that the words are going by paragraph in the letter so by following them they should be able to get out. They open the door and see another door with the word Force written above it. They go in and Adrick see a portrait on the wall. It's of a guard holding out one hand and in that hand were keys. They also see a light drawing over the picture.

We at first try things with the picture but nothing seems to work. So they decide to go through the other door. Adrick looks around and sees a wall but no door. Where the door would have been the word Light is written. Once everyone is in the room, they hear a voice and that voice tells them a story. It's about an abusive son, an abused servant, and a father. The son was abusing the servant and someone killed the son. The father had an alibi and the servant says that the was sleeping when the murder happened. So the question is who do you hang? Nastanya and the man say both while Adrick says the servant. Nara stops and thinks for a few moments. Remembering the words on the letter, justice, not, right, wrong, Nara says neither of them.

That is the right answer because they might have ended up hanging someone innocent. That also allows the door to appear and Nastanya, sick of sneaking around, just goes right in. In the room, there is a statue of the guard that was in the portrait a few rooms back but with no keys in his hand. There is also two symbols on the floor. One they had seen before but the other was different.

The man takes the keys and puts them in the guard's hand. Nothing happens so they try and rotate the statue over one of the symbols. It works allowing a door to appear. When Nastanya tried to take the keys back, the door disappears making Nastanya put the keys back allowing the door to reappear. They go through the door and see a chest and a mirror. In the mirror, they see the same chest only opened and with their weapon's in it. Then a guard comes into view inside the mirror and takes two of them, one in each hand. He repeats this until all of them are gone. The chest opens in real life and they see that it is empty. Then he looks at us and then walks away. Nastanya points out that it was kind of like he was saying 'Ok guys figure it out.'

The man suggests moving away from the mirror but nothing. He also tries taking the lights out of the room but still nothing happens. Nastanya tries to mimic what the guard was doing but once again nothing happens. Nara goes up to the mirror and gently taps it. That causes the mirror to crack so she punches it. It breaks away revealing their weapons. We get our weapons back and look around the room. There are many torches in this room, five on each wall, and the word Trust is written on one of them. The man suggests taking the torches down so that's what he starts to do. When he went to grab the last one, a shadow was cast onto the wall, and the door is revealed. When we go into the room, all we see is a lever in the middle of the room and then they hear a countdown going starting from 20. The man sits down as does Nastanya and Adrick. Nara has a bad feeling but sits down as well. Once the countdown was over, the room gets dark and we heard rumbling. Then natural light shines inside revealing a passage way.

Everyone stands up and goes outside. Once outside they get a big surprise. They see a group that looks just like them. Nastanya questions if we have to fight them but they only want the metals that we got from the town. Nara questions why and they say they're going to take our places in the cells so we can get away. We hand over our metals and they tell us that they're doing this because they want to. Then they back into the cave and the way closes behind them. We are now in the woods and figuring out what to do next.

Prices: Exp. 1000 points


End file.
